User blog:DeltaStriker/Update - January 2014
A very belated Happy New Years to you all, and an even more belated Merry Christmas! (No, I am not at all trying to make up for my December blog update (or lack thereof), where'd you get that idea? :P) I've hope you've all had a warm month, 'cause I sure as heck haven't :P New Chapters *''Rock Bottom'' (Chapter 1) *''Rock Bottom'' (Chapter 2) My January As stated above I've had one cold January. My first week back to school after break consisted of three full days of school and two consecutive snow days. granted, this was due to severely low temperatures and basically cancelled everything from Bingo to arson attempts. -_- Other than that, I've had a fairly productive month in terms of the site. I've made (not finished mind you, but made) most of the pages for the Mahri Nui Matoran who appear in Rock Bottom, released a second chapter of said serial (chapter 1 is listed above due to the aforementioned lack of a December blog update) and refined my storyline to the point where I feel it will finally actually make sense. As usual I have nothing more to report. this section is usually rather short, mostly because my real life has little relevance to you fine fellows, and I don't want to scare you away before we get to the good stuff. Story Updates Rock Bottom A mere three days ago I released the rather unanticipated Chapter two of my latest attempt to finish something on here. And a grand total at seven and a half pages, this chapter is easily the longest single release I've ever made on here,and I'm eager to hear what you all have to say about it. As of now the serial is nothing much more than a City of the Lost rewrite, though I can promise you it will take an entirely different turn in Chapter 3. At the moment we have four brave Matoran heading into the Black Water, a crazy old Ce-Matoran 'witch doctor' trying to save the life of a Vampire Squid victim and an underwater village with Kyros in charge (Mata Nui help them). I've tried to keep certain aspects as close as possible to the canon, while others differed greatly. Make of this what you will, but the differences are the direct result of a rather significant difference from the Prime Reality One aspect I would really like feedback on is Defilak's Treespeak. Does it sound forced, does it flow well, is his vocabulary to advanced? It was rather challenging to write in places, while it came naturally in others. I want it sound sound as close to the canon as possible, so your opinion on the subject would be greatly appreciated. On the topic of feedback, I would greatly appreciate everything you have to say about Rock Bottom, provided it is constructive. This is my best work to be released on this wiki to date, at least in my opinion, and I hope to only improve from here. To do that I require feedback, so I can know in which areas I need to improve. So any and all feedback/criticism/comments would be great. Cold Front An upcoming one-shot, this one located on the Tren Krom Peninsula. It focuses on an adventure of three Matoran, Glace, Aria and Nidhiki, as they take a rather hazardous trip into the mountains. At the moment it's still in its early planning stages, though I predict it will end up at around half the length of the finished Rock Bottom when completed. I don't need any characters for this, seeing as the cast is relatively small this time around. This is yet another setup serial, something I seem to have become rather fond of as of late please, somebody smack me. Assuming all goes well it should be released sometime in late March, though this is anything but exact and I could end up releasing it months later or weeks earlier. -_- Anyways, I hope to capture the nostalgic fell of the 01-03 years of BIONICLE with this one, with Matoran in isolated villages in rather inhospitable locations. At the moment I intend to include a variety of snow-themed Rahi, any suggestions would make my job a lot easier. Spotlight *This month I had the please of reading BionicleChicken's The Sand Tribe, a rather well done BIONICLE thriller located on Bara Magna. While a bit rough around the edges, The Sand Tribe is interesting and keeps the reader interested through the entire story, allowing you to overlook it's flaws the first time around. BionicleChicken certainly shows promise as a writer, in my humble opinion. So go give it a read, it'll be worth your while. *I think we've all heard by now about what has befallen our friendly neighborhood writer. has been through a rather rough patch as of late, and you've all been very supportive of him. Myself, on the other had, have done nothing. :/ While I had originally intended to write a short story up for him, I never found an idea that both made sense and was beneficial to the situation. With his imminent return just around the corner (tomorrow, assuming he returns as soon as his self-imposed block is done), I decided to scrap the short and simply give him a little shout-out here. He may or may not see this, but I want him to know we're all here for him, and remind him that wen one door closes another opens. As bad as it may be, it will get better, and until then we're here to help him through it. Discussion Topics *In the next chapter of Rock Bottom, I can guarantee that one of the current cast will die. Your thoughts on who? *What do you think Defilak and co will find in the Black Water? How will it shape the rest of the story, and in turn later serials? *Any theories as to how Cold Front will affect my storyline as a whole? Being set millennia before Rock Bottom and Black Water, it is rather distant from what I have already written. Farewell Thanks for reading what has turned out to be my longest blog update ever. I hope you found it interesting and that you'll leave lots of comments unlike all my other blogs, you miserable CENSORED. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on my work and upcoming content. Category:Blog posts Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Delta's Updates